


Peter Maximoff X Reader - Picnic Part 2 of 2 (Female Edition)

by writeyouin



Series: Picnic [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: You were head over heels for Peter, but the one thing remains, was he in love with you? No one dared messing with you now. With Peter by your side, not even Stallone would touch you. One night you and Peter had watched a movie in his room, he managed to make his move by giving you a kiss, what would happen between the couple? Do things get heated with the speedster? You were ready to give him your virginity.*Male version available in my works





	Peter Maximoff X Reader - Picnic Part 2 of 2 (Female Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Male version available in my works

One year. That’s what the calendar in front of you showed. It had been exactly one year since Peter had first asked you out; the fact that it had barely impacted your life served as a constant frustration, plaguing your mind during your waking hours. Sure, little things had changed, no-one picked fights with you anymore, especially Stallone who avoided you like the plague, but that was only because they’d son find themselves duct-taped to a wall if they did.

In the grand scheme of things though Peter barely even kissed you, you loved him more than anything but an unfamiliar voice kept rearing its ugly head in the back of your mind, always questioning whether Peter loved you in return; it couldn’t be denied that he was fond of you but that was only a weak substitute for love. The words on the calendar bore into you, driving you mad with each passing second; that settled it, one way or another you would find out whether he loved you too.

* * *

Peter glanced around his room nervously, wondering if he’d forgotten any minor detail for your one-year anniversary, he made sure that he had your favourite flowers, film, and scented candles around the room, everything had to be perfect; the icing on the cake was that ever since he’d become a full-fledged member of the X-Men he’d been given his own room with no dorm-mates.

Once everything was in order he had a hard time waiting for night to fall, instead he spent the entire day fidgeting about, wishing that the day would, for once, move as fast as he could. When the night finally did arrive Peter waited for you anxiously as he tried to sit casually on the small sofa at the edge of the room; it didn’t last long for the second you knocked he was at the door, throwing it open to see your gentle smile.

“Hey babe, happy anniversary,” he kissed your cheek lightly.

You hid your disappointment with a cheery tone, “Happy anniversary. So what’s the plan?”

“I was thinking we could chill here with a movie, that okay with you?”

“Uh… yeah sure, as long as I get to spend time with you then it’s great.”

You entered the room, taking in all the effort that Peter had put in to making it nice; it almost made you wonder why you had doubted him in the first place.

“Awesome, besides, I got your favourite,” he beamed, holding up the video case to show you, then in the blink of an eye the video was on and you were in his lap on the sofa with a drink on the table next to you.

* * *

Peter’s attention flitted down to you again for about the 50th time during the film, he’d been preparing to make some sort of big, romantic gesture tonight but he didn’t know what to do, all he knew is that if he didn’t do something tonight he would likely lose you for good and that was something he couldn’t afford to lose; it had actually been Jean who’d warned him about what you were thinking, she’d accidentally read your mind then reported the findings to Peter.

“ _Really kicked my ass into gear,_ ” Peter thought bitterly, “ _Got to do something and quick… movie’s almost over._ ”

Almost automatically Peter bent his head down slowly, and placed a smooth kiss on your neck, you gasped at the sensation, craning your head to face him.

“P-Peter what are you-” you stammered.

“You don’t like it?” he panicked.

“It’s not that it’s just – you’ve never been this forward before.”

“I think that was my problem, (Y/N), I haven’t paid enough attention to you, I’d like to change that now because I  **never**  want to lose you.”

“Lose me? Who said anything about losing me?”

“It’s a long story but the truth is I love you, I’ve never said it before but for someone so fast I can be awfully slow, so if you’ll stay with me then-”

You cut him off with a kiss of your own, the kiss was a hungry one, one that you’d been yearning for; Peter’s hands clambered clumsily over your sides, rubbing up and down hastily.

You grinded on top of him, doubt clouding your mind the entire time, “ _God I hope this is sexy,_ ” your thoughts screamed, “ _If I’d have known tonight would be the night then, then…_ ” Peter’s lips ghosted against your neck, you released a low moan.

Unable to wait any longer Peter zoomed you over to the bed, stripping the two of you naked in a flash, he had been with others before but none had meant so much to him as you; it brought with it a fresh sense of excitement.

He saw the shock on your face as your eyes lingered on him, “Sorry,” he mumbled, “That was too fast wasn’t it? Are you sure you want to do this because-”

You smiled awkwardly, “Get down here Silver, let’s just hope the whole thing isn’t that quick.”

He grinned sheepishly, disappearing and reappearing on the bed next to you in the blink of an eye, he held up a foil wrapper, “Protection.”

You pulled him on top of you, bringing his head down to your level, “Want to know a secret?” you whispered, “You’re my first.”

The words tickled Peter’s ears delicately, he grinned mischievously with a sudden confidence, “Then let me do the honour of starting you off.”

He laid a trail of fiery kisses down your jaw, stopping at the curve of your breast, then in one quick movement, he nipped the tip.

“Ow,” you cried, jolting slightly.

“Sorry, I thought you’d have liked that,” Peter babbled, “I’ll go more gentle this time.”

He moved back to your breast, kissing lightly, when he was sure you were ok he sucked on the nipple; you reached for his erect penis, rubbing up and down to keep from squirming at the delightful pleasure.

With you stroking him, Peter couldn’t concentrate for long, “(Y/N), a-are you ready?” he asked between breathy gasps.

“Whenever you are baby,” you breathed huskily.

Peter put the condom to use before easing gently into you, you inhaled sharply at the unusual sensation.

“Are you ok?” he queried, you merely nodded in response.

At your signal he began moving in and out, speeding up occasionally as he went, you bucked your hips, moving with him. It was then that Peter tried something completely new, even to him; he had vibrated his hands before to break glass, this time he began vibrating his penis as he thrusted in and out.

“FUCK,” you keened, gripping the bed’s silky sheets.

“You like that,” Peter teased.

You glared at him wantonly, begging for more, Peter complied eagerly, keeping the luscious action up for as long as he could.

Time seemed to slow for a minute as you mewled weakly, Peter gave a loud cry of, “OH FUCK, YES,” before jerking to his climax, you came with him, your vision fading to black.

Peter laid on the bed next to you, watching your chest rise and fall with a proud grin, “How was it?” he smiled.

You turned to him lustfully, purring your response, “Just tell me when you’re ready for round 2.”


End file.
